I Didn't Mean To
by FearfulCaptainBiffElderberry
Summary: Francis finds out just what Arthur has done with the children. FRUK Family set up.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia.

**Warnings:Pedophilia (Like serious pedophilia! Like one of them is 7!). Cursing. You have been warned! Read at your own discretion!**

**Author's Note:** I wrote this almost a month ago. My friends and I have a tradition at sleepovers of giving each other prompts and trying to write them in 20 minutes. Kenzie gave me this one: England/Shota!America/Shota!Canada. It kinda... warped... and this happened. I swear, it's pedophilia not cute shota.

There is no smut here… nor is there romance… just… disaster…

* * *

"Papa! Don't!" Mathew wailed, following his father down the hallway. It was late at night. Alfred was already asleep. Little Mathew should have been sent to bed. Francis had been helping the boy get ready for bed when he heard the disturbing news. His vision had turned red, as he stormed towards his husband.

"Papa?" Alfred asked sleepily, stepping out of his room. "What's going on?" He rubbed sleep out if his eyes.

"Nothing," Francis snapped, "Just pack a bag. We're leaving." He hurried on down the hallway. Alfred looked questioningly at his brother.

"He knows," Mathew mouthed. Alfred froze, terror filling his eyes. They both watched as their papa stormed into the dad's office.

"Oy! Bâtard," Francis yelled. Arthur looked up from the papers he was working on.

"What is it?" Arthur growled annoyed at being interrupted.

"What did you do to our sons," Francis growled. Arthur froze, caught like a deer in the headlights.

"I… What are you talking about?" Arthur stuttered.

"Matheau told me. He told me everything," Francis yelled. "Mon dieu! Is that why Alfred wouldn't talk for a week? You said he was just being a boy!"

"I… I…"

"And Mathieu? He is only 7!" Francis continued his tirade. "How could you? How could you go after them like that! What kind of a sick bastard touches his own children!"

"Francis, please," Arthur buried his head in his hands.

"Non!" The Frenchman yelled.

"I… What will you do?" Arthur asked. His breathing was difficult. He already knew what his husband would do.

"Mes fils and I are leaving," Francis stated, "Vous n'aurez plus jamais toucher à mes enfants de nouveau." He opened the door and stormed out, almost running over his two sons, who had been listening with their ears pressed against the door.

"I never meant to in the first place," Arthur whispered, but his husband ignored him.

"Papa?" Alfred asked timidly.

"What?" He snapped. He sighed as the child flinched away. "What is it, mon fils?"

"W…What are we… gonna do?" Alfred sniffled.

"I don't know, just go pack some clothes," he told his oldest son, "Mathieu, come along, we must pack your things too." He went to help the younger boy, keeping a careful eye on the oldest as well, making sure that that bâtard didn't come after him again.

Arthur watched silently as Francis and his two darling boys left him forever. He had never meant to do it. It had never been his intention to mess with his own son. Alfred had just been too damn cute. He hadn't meant to. And when Mathew had gotten to that same age, it had been just too tempting to resist. He had known it was wrong, to steal such innocence.

Francis didn't turn back. He made sure his sons were buckled in, and put the car in reverse. He had called Antonio and Lovino. Despite the Italian's anger at being waken at such late hours they were allowed to stay there for a few days, crashing on the couch till Francis could figure out what to do. He would… find a new place for them to live… and…enroll them in a new school… and make sure they were never touched ever again.

* * *

**Author's Note: ** So yeah… I wrote that in 20 minutes while hyped up on hot chocolate. A few quick translations:

Bâtard – Bastard

Vous n'aurez plus jamais toucher à mes enfants de nouveau. – You will never touch my children again.

Mon Dieu – My God.

All of those were done using Google Transilate. I'm sorry if any of them are wrong.

I might take this fic down later. I still don't know how I feel about it…

**Cookie thing:** With every fic I've written for well over a year I have offered cookies for characters with reviews. Basically when you review you put who you want to give a cookie to in it. So for example:

"-some sort of review stuff)... And I want to give my cookie to (Character) for finally (Something)" (Really creative right?)

There are some rules:  
1. One cookie per review.  
2. Cookies can be split between however many characters you want. (I've had 16ths of cookies before)  
3. Cookies must be given to people. Not inanimate objects. (This rule was inspired by reeby10, who in the past has given cookies to tables, sandwiches and even a coffin.)

So thank you for reading, and I hope you have a lovely day…


End file.
